Come Hell or High Water
by Lily Sky
Summary: Queen Snow and King David have left their young daughter Princess Emma in the care of Snow's stepmother Regina, after being forced into the front lines of a deadly war with King George of the North. Years later, when her parents go missing Emma will stop at nothing to find them, even if that means running away on a certain pirate ship and losing her heart in the process. CS AU
1. Chapter 1 - Heavy Is The Head

_A/N: This is my first Captain Swan story, I've been part of this fandom since the start and I am a fan of many of the writers and stories in this ship, I love it so much that I decided to try my own story. This is definitely AU but in an Enchanted Forest setting. Feel free to point out any mistakes or comments on the story, I hope you enjoy it. -LS_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters in this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Heavy Is The Head**

"Freedom is what we do with what is done to us."

― Jean-Paul Sartre

War has a curious way of hiding in plain sight. Crown Princess Emma of Mistheaven had lived her entire life in the middle of a war, but she had never been in a battlefield. She had heard of the horrors her people suffered at the front lines but she had never experienced death with her own eyes. She feels like a hypocrite most of the time, parading around court and royal balls as a beacon of hope, as a reminder that her parents, brave and just rulers of their kingdom, may be away fighting alongside foot soldiers in the front lines, but she is here in their place. As if she could compare. It had been six years since Queen Snow and King David left the palace to lead the forces fighting against King George of the North, who had been threatening their borders for the last year. It was said that he was in league with a powerful dark sorcerer that gave him the strength of ten men, amongst other rumors. So her parents had reluctantly kissed her goodbye with the promise of returning once the war was won, nobody said anything about the outcome if it was lost, and left the fifteen year old princess and the running of the kingdom in charge of Lady Regina, her mother's step-mother.

But the years had passed and the war didn't end. At first she received encouraging letters from her parents every month, words of love and hope telling her to be strong and that soon her family would be reunited. But little by little the letters started being less and less. They dwindled until two years ago the last one came. She should've known something was odd about that letter, the loving words of her mother too desperate, the goodbye too final. She stared at the folded letter perched at the edge of her floor length mirror, the words blurred by time. Her eyes flickered to her appearance, to anyone she must have looked every bit the regal princess; silver tiara encrusted with sapphires and diamonds perched in her head, along with a matching necklace that bordered on gaudy and rested in the low neckline of her royal blue gown. _I make a wonderful doll,_ Emma thought with distaste. Everything on her was carefully picked by Regina for the ball she had insisted on throwing for her twenty first birthday. It was an appalling idea for her, and she had fought tooth and nail against it. With her parents recently declared missing and the war shifting slowly but surely against her kingdom, the last action she deemed appropriate had been a bloody ball.

A strong knock sounded on her door and before waiting for her invitation to enter Regina stormed into her room in a flurry of red and black fabric.

"You take your sweet time getting ready Princess but we are about to be announced in five minutes so I suggest you wrap it up." Regina said meeting Emma's steely gaze in the mirror.

She sighed and turned to face the older woman. "I apologize Regina but I really could not decide if I should strangle myself with the sapphires or the rubies, good thing you made the choice for me though." Emma smiled sweetly. "You always make my life less distressing."

Regina's eyes hardened at the comment but as always she showed no real reaction. "I hope you can tone down the sense of humor or this ball will be a failure in more ways than one, Princess."

"It would be easier to act accordingly if I knew the actual purpose of it." Emma challenged.

"All in due time, Your Highness." Regina gestured to the open doors and gave her a cold smile. "After you."

As Emma walked along the corridors leading to the grand stairway she schooled her features to hide the rage simmering inside her. The last few years had been a pull and tug war between her and Regina about the future of the kingdom, the older woman holding over her the power her parents had bestowed upon her when they left her in charge and she trying desperately to keep the spirit of her parents alive and fighting against those who said they were dead. She had been on the verge of escaping in search for her parents in more than one occasion, but the promise she made to take care of the kingdom in their absence held her trapped in the palace. As long as she had a smidge of power to wield against Regina she would remain to protect her parents rule.

She slowed her walk as she approached the opening doors to the ballroom, trumpets announcing their arrival. "Crown Princess Emma of Mistheaven and Lady Regina," a booming voice announced as they started their descent. When their arrived at the other end of the room where the two vacant thrones sat, flanked by two smaller chairs where they took their places, Regina raised her hand to call for silence.

Curious about the woman's intentions Emma eyed her warily. "Dear subjects," she began, "there are rumor floating in the shadows about the demise of our fair rulers King David and Queen Snow White, they call upon tragedy for our kingdom, and diminish the reality of our strength and determination. We cannot either confirm or deny this rumors, but we, Her Highness Princess Emma and I, are here to tell you tonight that we stand stronger than ever." Emma tensed in her chair, never had Regina spoken to her in such terms, she was the one that insisted in the strength of the kingdom and hope for her parents return, if Regina was declaring this in front of nobles and officials she must've missed a very important part of the woman's plans. Her apprehension grew as she continued to listen. "We have been alone in our fight against the North since the beginning, and we have done well for ourselves. Protecting our borders and fighting off the enemy, an enemy protected by dark magic. But as of today we are not alone anymore. The kingdom of Mistheaven has a new ally, and with the union of Princess Emma and Prince Edward of the Southern Islands in marriage our kingdoms are now united against the North. Let's welcome our new friends and celebrate the beginning of a stronger kingdom and a new era." She declared as a commission of men and guards approached from the sidelines.

Emma felt the blood drained from her face and her jaw clench. She looked as Regina approached her and offered her hand to help her stand. "I'm sorry your highness that I didn't inform you of this earlier." She said in a low voice as she pulled her to her feet. "I really am Emma, but I hope you can find it in that willful heart of yours to fulfill your duty to our kingdom."

"And you thought that springing this in front of all the fucking court will be the best way to do it?" She seethed in a low menacing voice as she watched the men from the South form a line in front of the thrones, quickly spotting the one that she supposed was the prince by his extravagant clothes and jewelry.

Regina smirked at her. "Harder for you to say no this way." She replied, "remember Emma, this could be the only way to save your parents, or avenge them, now be a good princess and smile."

Rooted on her spot Emma saw as Regina greeted each of the men of the group and stopped at the middle with the one she had assumed was the prince. "Your Highness, it is a pleasure and an honor to have you here today." She heard her say. "Please, may I present Princess Emma. Your Highness, Prince Edward of the Southern Islands."

The man stepped in front of Emma and offered a low bow. "Your Majesty, it is a honor to meet you at last, I confess that the stories of your beauty don't compare to the reality of your presence." Prince Edward said as he took her hand to kiss the back of it.

A chill went through Emma's spine at the touch of the dark skinned man. There was just a bit too much malice in his voice and too much force in his touch. Retiring her hand from his grasp she smiled, a fake thing that exuded charm and aloofness. "Prince Edward, you are too kind. I must welcome you to Mistheaven, I have heard _a lot_ about you."

The sneered that he gave her told her that he knew just how unaware she actually was about the whole thing. "All good things I hope." he answered.

Regina came to stand next to her again to address the room. "Please let the celebration begin!" She shouted to the crowd and the musicians promptly begun their tune. Regina turned to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other better, please do try to _not_ be yourself."

When she was alone with Prince Edward she stared into his cold brown eyes and made up her mind. She knew she could stay and play princess for Regina, maybe she was right and this man could be the key to finding her parents. But she always had the strange ability to know when someone was being honest or if someone was deceiving her, and right now as she stared at Prince Edward her instincts screamed to run. She could see Regina preoccupied with the men from the South and the guests distracted mingling around and she made her decision.

"Prince Edward," she said softly, "I cannot thank you enough for accepting to aid my kingdom in this distressing situation."

"Think nothing of it, Your Highness, you are to be after all my future wife." He responded. "I will take good care of you and your kingdom."

She pretended to be charmed by his declaration. "Oh Your Majesty, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to hear that. Please let me gift you something in return, it is something my mother gave my father when she became queen." She gestured to the side door behind the curtains surrounding ballroom. "Let me go fetch it from my safe to give it to you in front of this people as witnesses of my gratitude." _Way to lay it on think Emma,_ she thought to herself.

The Prince narrowed her eyes for a second but then smiled pleasantly. "I would be honored to receive such a gift, your highness."

"I will be right back, please don't alert Lady Regina, she always makes a fuss. I will only take a minute." She said as she blended herself in the background and slipped from the side door.

She walked through the servants halls all the way to her chambers, thankful for the ball and guests taking all the staff's attention. After making sure that her bedroom was deserted she started taking of her dress and jewelry as fast as she could. She could see the distrust on Prince Edward's eyes and she knew she didn't had much time, but she couldn't bring herself to stay the whole night pretending to be okay with the turn of events. She had stayed in the castle to honor her parents but she realized now that she was the only one now with the hope for their return. She was being trapped from within, those truly loyal to her family went to fight alongside her parents, she was alone. After dressing herself in her riding clothes from that morning and donning a black cape she went to the chest under her bed and took out her most prized possession. Her fingers trailed alongside the silver blade for a moment, before fastening the sword at her hip, the weight of her father's sword a small comfort for what she was about to do. She took the twin blades that were still in the chest and hid them one in each boot, lastly she took out the leather duffel bag and quickly examined its contents. She had been ready to run away for a time now and the bag was carefully prepared with the essentials, plenty of coins, a jug of water, a few herbs and concoctions for remedies and an extra set of clothes. She didn't have time to sneak some food from the kitchens but this would have to do, she took one last look around the room until her eyes landed in the tiara that had fell in the middle of the room in her hastiness to undress. She would need more than just a few coins if she wanted to secure passage to the Northern realm, she put the crown in her duffel bag and with a last look at her childhood bedroom she exited through her window into the shadows. _I will find you Mama and Papa,_ she said to herself, _I will always find you._

* * *

Queen Snow White's castle was said to be one of the most beautiful of all the realms. It overlooked a bubbly and rather large port city and had a stunning view of the sea from most of the windows and balconies. Looming over the city it made for an amazing sight but right now Emma could only appreciate how close the castle was to the water and how easily she had arrived at the streets at the edge of the harbor. She could see the sails and mast of several ships over the weathered roofs of the houses and waterfront establishments, the smell of salt water hit her with a gust of wind and suddenly she felt something she hadn't felt in a long while, she felt free. Standing in between two tall buildings staring at the entrance of a pub, she was invisible. An hour ago she had been the center of attention of an entire ballroom, she had expectation placed upon her and she had walked into that room with a heavy head and an even heavier heart. But here, here she was no one, she could stand there for hours if she pleased and no one would care. But she didn't have hours to relish in the new feeling. Emma stared nervously at the bright lights from the castle that were still distinguishable in the distance, anytime now Prince Edward would alert Regina of her disappearance and the alarm would resound from the bells in the castle towers. She had to find a way into the sea as soon as possible, she had been lucky to sneak out of the castle grounds undetected, she had stole a horse from a farm just outside the walls and trotted the way to town as fast as she could without raising an alarm.

As soon as she hit the harbor district she had entered taverns inquiring about ships and captains that would take passengers for a price. All her questions had led her here, to a run-down establishment a few streets away from the actual harbor. The sign that dangled in a piece of wood above the door and the well lighted windows read _The Rabbit Hole_ , and Emma though that judging by the patrons she had seen entering the place in the last minutes the name was probably well suited. Securing her bag around her shoulder and hiding her face under the hood she made her way to the front door of the tavern. According to one of the barmaids she questioned, this place had a reputation for catering to a rough clientele of mercenaries, and pirates. Most of whom were happy enough to trade their services for a good payment. Placing her hand at the hilt of her sword she steeled herself to open the door. Just as she entered a gust of wind blew her hood away revealing her long blond hair, as quickly as she could she pulled it back and tried to blend herself in the backdrop of the tavern. As she stepped away from the entrance and made her way to the bar staying close to the walls she felt a pair of eyes in the back of her head. She turned slightly to check sideways if anyone had noticed her but the tavern was just as noisy and busy as it was when she opened the door. Rowdy sailors were competing against each other in gambling games, insults were thrown in every direction, women in tight dresses and too red lips looked for companions, and barmaids shifted through the crowds with tankards of ale. Before she could assure herself that no one had noticed a pair of blue eyes catched her attention, they shined from a dark corner of the tavern and she could hardly make out the face of the dark figure. She broke the eye contact after a second and shaking her head she continued her way to the bar.

"Wha' can I get ya?" A large redhead said behind the bar when she approached.

"A tumbler of rum please." Emma responded in a low voice. "Comin' right up." Responded the woman, as she turned around and poured a hearty splash of the liquor in the tumbler. She took the opportunity to ask some questions. "Have you heard if anyone here is sailing out tonight, or first thing in the morning?"

The redhead put the cork back in the bottle and shook her head. "Can say I do lass, back here I don't get much gossip, you should ask someone on the field." She said gesturing to a barmaid. Emma nodded her thanks and knocked back her drink leaving a small coin on the bar, the alcohol burning her throat and losing up her muscles. She scanned the room trying to see if any of the groups made sign of leaving.

"You know love, if you're trying to be inconspicuous, you are not doing a very good job." A smooth voice whispered in her ear.

She tensed at the sound and turned to face the same set of blue eyes that had connected with hers when she entered. The man was so close that she had to step back in order to see his face properly. He was smirking at her as if he knew something she didn't, his eyes screaming mischief. She was immediately irked by him. "Inconspicuous?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

His smile grew even larger, and she was annoyed with herself for noticing how handsome it made him look, all chiseled jaw and three day beard. "Aye." He said roaming his eyes over her. "You, my darling, are a runaway."

"And what makes you think I'm not here just enjoying a drink?" She challenged him.

"You're a bit of an open book, love." He responded, amused at her annoyed expression. "But where are my manners, permit me introduce myself, Captain Killian Jones, although most people call me by my more colorful moniker, Hook." He said raising his left arm so she could see the silver hook that rested there in place of a hand. She waited to feel the fear washing over her but all she could muster was deep curiosity.

"And what would your name be, love?" he asked extending his good hand, showing off multiple rings.

Emma thought for a moment giving her real name, it was common after all, many people named their daughters after a royal baby, but the distrust she felt for the pirate, and well everyone at this point, stopped her. "Swan." She said instead, thinking of her family crest.

"Well, Swan," he said grabbing her hand and taking it to his lips, "it's an absolute pleasure to meet you." The word pleasure dripping with innuendo.

She felt the touch of his lips on his skin to her bones, unable to tear her eyes away from the movement. A sudden noise broke her out of her trance, and she could hear the bells of the castle in the distance. She was out of time, she turned around her hand and ran her fingers through his, while inching a bit closer. "Well Captain, since you've got me all figured out, how would you like to make a pretty penny helping out a damsel in distress?" Emma said in the most persuasive voice she could muster.

Pulling the hood to reveal more of her face with his hook he gave her an appraising gaze. "Something tells me, darling, that you are anything but a damsel in distress."

"Not usually but today is your lucky day, Captain." Tugging his hand under her cape he placed it on top of the duffel bag where the point of the tiara strained against the worn leather. "Can you feel that?" She whispered. _Two can play at this game_ , she thought with a bit of satisfaction.

"I must confess I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be feeling, love." He said in a more serious tone.

Emma inched even closer to him until her lips were against his ear. "That is the royal crown, one of the most expensive pieces of jewelry in this realm, and it can be yours if you can get me out of this port as soon as possible." She let go of his hand and instead of pulling away completely he inched it up and rested it against her waist, making her breath hitch. "I assume you have a ship, Captain?"

"Fastest ship in all the realms, love." He assured with a wink. "That is very precious cargo you say you have there, Swan." Hook whispered back. "What makes you think that I won't just steal it from you and leave you here, hmm?" He asked, and for the first time Emma noticed a dangerous look in his black rimmed eyes, his relaxed stance menacing.

Leaning forward, she rested one hand in his chest playing with the buttons of his vest, while the other went for the knife at her boot. As soon as she had it in her hand she pointed it at Hooks' middle, the silver catching a quick glint in the light. "Like you said, I'm not really a damsel in distress." She said smiling sweetly.

"Aye, I can see that." He said as he eyed the small blade with a raised eyebrow. "You can put that away, love, I will help you." She stared at him, feeling her gut for any sign of dishonesty, sighing when she found none.

"Don't think I will take my eyes off you for a second." She warned, before tucking away the knife.

A slow smile spread on his face as he motioned to the door with his hook. "I would despair if you did." He whispered as he walked behind her to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2 - Devil's Bargain

_A/N: Thank you so much to the people that have read an reviewed this story, I hope I can continue to deliver something you can enjoy. -LS_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters in this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Devil's Bargain**

"The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed, no matter which side he is on."

― Joseph Heller, Catch-22

Killian Jones could count the number of people who had bested him in just one hand, pun not intended. So it was safe to say that he was very surprised, and a bit impressed if he was being honest, when the pretty thief had pointed her knife at his middle without him noticing. He had felt the sharp ends of the crown beneath his fingers a few moment before, the ridges and curves of the tiara jutting against the top of the bag, the size of the encrusted jewels prominent. The thought of just taking it and leaving the girl to her own devices crossed his mind, he was only a pirate after all, but as soon as the castle bells began their alarm song in the distance he could see the desperation creep into her eyes. He could see the fear beneath her persuasive demeanor, and the determination in her features as she pointed out that she was not really a damsel in distress. There was something different about this Swan girl, she did not strike him as a common thief; if she had been able to steal the royal crown from the palace, well, there was something to be said about her skills, and he knew from experience that a good thief was always a good acquaintance to make. He tried to convince himself that this strategical thinking was what drove him to agree to help her instead of raising his hook to her throat for threatening him. It had nothing to do with the small spark of electricity he felt when she took his hand in hers or the way her jade eyes sparkled from the shadows of her hood, nothing at all.

As he followed her to the exit of the tavern he stopped at the table he had previously occupied with a few of his crew members to alert them of the change of plans. "Oi, Scarlet! Get the men to the Jolly as soon as you can, we set sail with the morning tide." He said to his first mate who was currently occupied with a small brunette barmaid.

Scarlet shook his attentions from the woman to stare at his Captain. "Why the change of plans, sir?"

He eyed the door as Swan exited quietly. "I make the orders, you follow them, Scarlet." He said to the pirate. "If you say as I do you will know soon enough."

"Aye, Captain." The man responded turning around to face the table of drunken sailors. "Get up ya scoundrels, fun's over!"

Killian continued his way to the front door of the tavern knowing that his capable first mate could round up the crew with no problem. Turning around as he exited to look for the hooded figure of Swan he spotted her leaning against the stone wall at the corner of the building. "Well love, care for a nightcap in a more _private_ setting?" He said with a sly smile, "We have a few things to discuss, I believe."

"I don't mix business and pleasure, Hook." She promptly responded, unfazed by his suggestion. "But we do need to talk, is your ship nearby?."

"She's just at the end of the harbor, love, if you let me escort you." He nodded in the direction of his ship and offered her his hooked arm, which she took without hesitation, he could detect no sign of revulsion as her hand slid into the crook of his arm. As he walked along the streets with her he couldn't help but notice the nervous glances she gave in the direction of the castle and the town, her hand gripping his arm a little bit tighter every time she catched the sound of horses in the distance. "Tell me, love," he asked, "is this royal party all for you?"

She stopped abruptly and turned her head sharply in his direction. "What party?" She asked in a strained voice.

"The guards suddenly swarming into town, Swan," he explained, "are they looking for you?"

Her stance relaxed a fraction. "Oh, well, I guess you could say that," was her cryptic response. _There's certainly more of this pretty thief than meets the eye,_ he thought.

Before he could question her further a dark figure flanked by two royal guards blocked their path before they could enter the wooden pathway of the docks.

"I told her I would find you." The dark man said.

"Sydney." Swan hissed under her breath, letting go of his arm and reaching for the sword at her hip.

Before she could fully unsheathed it he raised his sword in the man's direction and took a step forward. "I suggest you step away mate, if you want to see the light of dawn."

The man, Sydney, gave him a cold sneer. "Step away pirate, this does not concern you."

"On the contrary, mate, that is a business partner you are threatening, and I'm not fond of outside parties meddling in my business."

"Business partner?" He said and let out a sardonic laugh. "I don't know what the little brat told you, but I can assure you, no good can come out of this one." He shifted his gaze to Swan. "What lies have you been telling girl? He's waiting for you, you can't run from this." Killian heard Swan shift behind him.

"Tell him Your High-" before Sydney could continue a gush of wind swept by the side of his face and the man's next words were cut by Swan's dagger nestled in his throat. He stared at her in shock but before he could react he heard her say, "Hook, behind you!" He turned just in time to catch with his sword a blow from one of the guards. To his left he could hear the clashing of metal form the swords of Swan and the other soldier. He parried with ease the next few blows of the guard and sank his sword in the man's middle. Letting him fall to the ground he looked around to see Swan blocking attacks from the other soldier, and standing dangerously close to the water's edge. Without a second thought, he came behind her attacker and finished him from behind. When the man fell to the ground with a rap, he stood in front of Swan breathing heavy and staring at her face. The hood she had been wearing fell in the midst of the attack and the blonde hair he had glimpsed when she entered the tavern was falling over her face and shoulders in a mass of curls, almost silver in the moonlight. Her face was flushed and she was wearing a shocked expression, a quick glance down her body to see if she was unharmed showed him that her hand was shaking, the hilt of the sword unsteady in her hand.

"Swan," he said softly, reaching out to steady her grip on the sword, his hand gently clasping around her wrist. He saw her eyes shift to their joined hands and then flicker to Sydney's body laying in the ground. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if to steel herself. He took the moment to study her, she was even more beautiful that he had originally tough when her face was hidden under the hood, even now with her face scrunched up in either pain or shock, she was a sight. "Lass, we need to get going, or there will be more from where those came from." He said, as he carefully pulled her hood over her head again with his hook. "Are you fine?"

With her eyes still closed, she nodded and let herself be guided by him to the end of the docks. Halfway to his ship she stepped away from him, putting her sword back in its sheath, and walking with a stronger pace. He couldn't see her expression under her hood, but he could almost imagine a determined frown in her face. They stopped in front of a large gangplank at the very last ship of the dock.

"Behold, love, The Jolly Roger!" Swan's eyes finally left the floor as she took in the large warship, he placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her over the gangplank. A quick look over his shoulders confirmed that the coast was clear, at least for the moment. Guiding her to the quarter deck he showed her the door that lead to the captain's quarters. The first room of his precinct was the council chamber, a large and ornate room well lit by big windows and oil lamps. At the center of the room sat a grand table, currently littered with maps and navigation tools. At the head of the table was a high back chair, which he quickly pulled out, offering it to Swan. "Please sit down, love," he said gesturing to the chair, Swan eyed him with an inscrutable face for a moment and then gave a small nod and sat. Making his way to the liquor cabinet he took out one of the bottles of rum and a two tumblers, filling them both to the brim he turned around and offered one to his companion.

Taking the drink and sniffing it, Swan threw it all back in one gulp, making an uncomfortable face. "Easy there, Swan, you could find me even more irresistible after a few libations." He quipped.

She gave a very un-lady like snort. "That is probably the least of my problems right now, Captain."

"Ah yes, the runaway-wanted-by-royal-guards thing. Care to explain that, love?" He had assumed that the guards were looking for her because she was a thief, but after the recent turn of events he was sure there was something more to her story.

"Not really." She answered. "I … That is the first time … I mean, I've never…" her voice trailed off, as she stared at her hands. He heard her sigh deeply and clench her hands into fists. "It doesn't matter now, what matters now is that we settle our deal." She said with a no-nonsense voice.

He had the distinct inkling that today was the first time she had been in a dangerous situation like that. She didn't quite strike him has the sort of woman to kill in cold blood, or at all, she was determined and smart, that much was obvious, but for the life of him he could not detect a hint of malice in her eyes. Today's events must have had more meaning to her than just a simple setback in whatever her escape plan was. With that in mind he decided to let the matter drop for the moment, if she was indeed spending her journey aboard his ship he would get the information soon enough, after all he was nothing if not persuasive. "Well lass, you did promise me a royal crown, so how about you show me the goods?" He asked instead.

She took the hood off and tossed her cape aside so she could put her bag on top of the table, he was once more struck by her appearance, in the warm low light of the chamber she didn't look silver anymore, but a warm gold, and it made her even more alluring. "Look, I know what I said, but for me to give you the crown I need your help with a little bit more than safe passage out of here," she said. "I'm not just running away, I need to find some people at the border with the Northern Kingdom."

Killian had the same strange feeling that she wasn't being entirely honest with him, and questioned if his rash decision to help Swan was correct after all. "Look Swan, I don't know if you gathered this, but I'm a pirate, _The Jolly_ is a pirate ship, we sail, we plunder, and we take what we want, we don't ferry around passengers. The only reason I agreed to help you was because you made a convincing argument with that kind of treasure, but I'm not your bloody knight in shining armor, I'm just here for the payment."

"And payment you shall have, Captain," she answered, opening the bag and getting a very large sack of coins, "all of this is pure gold coins, enough to pay for safe passage to the last port of Mistheaven. If you just take me there, it's yours, but I'm afraid I can only offer you the crown if you help me on land too."

He pulled close the sack of money with his hook and peered inside, taking one coin out and inspecting it, he could see it was gold of the highest quality, the type you could only find in the property of high nobility, or the best mercenaries, his own private chest in the treasure hold had a decent quantity of it. He put it back on the table and stared at his companion, she was sitting straight and still waiting for his response, she exuded an air of cool collectedness but if he looked close enough he could see the cracks in her facade, the hand that wasn't resting on the table was closed in a tight fist at her side, the set of her shoulders was a bit too tense, but most importantly she had a certain look of distrust in her eyes, a look he knew only too well, the look of someone who had been left behind. She was way too cautious to truly be at ease, and that showed that she was no fool. "You drive a hard bargain, Swan," he said at last, "and you're right, this is more than enough for safe passage out of this port, but you see, love, I'm but a greedy pirate and I would very much like to have that crown."

"I already told you what you need to do in exchange for it."

"Ah yes, and you were extremely vague too, who do you need to rescue from the midst of a war zone?" He asked.

"That is of no importance to you, Captain." She said after a moment of hesitation.

He could see how she held her secrets like a shield, too afraid to reveal any part of herself. "Just who are you, Swan?" He asked intrigued.

A wry smile appeared on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would." He responded, a little more honesty in his voice than he intended.

A tense silence stretched between them as they bot sized up the other. He pondered weather taking a woman on his ship in exchange of this kind of payment was worth it, and he couldn't help but think that if it gave him the opportunity to take the truth out of Swan it definitely was. The immense treasure a jewel like the royal crown was aside, that kind of pure gold was hard to find, even in the most lavish of merchant and naval ships he had sunk. A good quantity like this was definitely worth taking someone a few ports up the coast. He was curious about the rest of her quest, even a bit tempted to agree, a bit of adventure could be good for him, but he needed to know more. "Can I see it?" He finally said, breaking the silence. "The crown?"

She carefully pulled the bag in her lap and took the glittering tiara on the table in between them. He let out a low whistle, it was certainly a thing of beauty and luxury, and he couldn't help but imagine it perched on top of her head, it would certainly suit her. The bright color of the sapphires and the constant glittering of the diamonds reflected the light across the chamber, and he was even more tempted to say yes to her proposition. "This for the full extent of your help, Captain." She reminded him, and swiftly put it back in her bag.

"I will take you to the last port of this kingdom for the gold, Swan." He said, listening as she exhaled a sigh of relief. "But if you want to convince me to accompany you in whatever quest you are on, you need to be as honest as you can with me, I don't go anywhere blindly, not even for a pretty lass like you."

"Thank you Captain," she responded, "but I'm afraid I can't tell you more."

"Well then, as much as I'd like to have that particular piece of jewelry I can't agree without more information. But worry not, I'm sure I'll know sooner or later, we have a long voyage ahead of us after all," he said with a shrug.

Swan shifted uncomfortably on her chair and gave him a challenging stare. "And what makes you think I would tell you anything more?" She asked.

He let out a small laugh at her discomfort, "You should try something new, darling, it's called trust."

The sounds of footsteps entering the deck interrupted whatever angry response she was about to throw at him. "Wait here, love, do not move." He said holding up one finger. He stood up and made his way back to the quarter deck to make sure it was his crew and not more of those blasted royal guards.

Opening the last door he could see the silhouettes of the few crewmen he had left behind at the tavern with Scarlet.

"Captain, I rounded them up as quick as I could, but that blasted rat Smee was a bit tricker to find." The first mate said.

"Oi!," said Smee from the back, "I was attending some business, mind you."

He smirked at the old man, knowing him whatever information he found would be of some value. "I'm Sure you were Mr. Smee," he said, "now, the night watch will continue as planned, look out particularly for any royal guards, they are not to put a foot on this ship. The rest of you, make preparations to sail at first light, and get any sleep you can."

Killian could see Scarlet swallowing back his question about the sudden change of plans, but he gave him a cold stare challenging to question him. "Aye, Captain," was the only thing he said.

"Get to work, men! I'll be back to check on everything soon, make sure to not make any drunken mistakes if you don't wish to be thrown overboard." He ordered before retreating back to his quarters, a chorus of "Yes, sir!" and "Aye, Captain!" following him inside.

Opening the door to the council chamber he saw Swan standing by the bookshelf at the corner of the room. "I thought I said to not move, lass." He said closing the door behind him.

If she was startled by his sudden presence she didn't show it. "You said that, but I didn't agree to anything." She said, turning around to face him. "Those where your men?"

"Aye, we will be ready to set sail at first light."

She went to the window and stared at the blurry lights of the town in the distance. "Why until then?" She asked, her voice once more strained.

He made his way to her side, standing so close that if any of them moved their arms would be touching. "If they are looking for you right now and a lone ship sailed off into the night at full speed, how would that look?" He asked to make his point.

She tore her eyes away from the window and looked up at him in understanding. "We would have half the navy after us within the hour," she responded.

"Aye, you see my point." Smart lass, he thought. "Come on, love, I will show you to your room for your time here. Don't worry, it's here in my quarters far from all the crew," he added at her alarmed expression, "the only scoundrel you have to worry about it's me."

"I'm not sure how that is supposed to reassure me." She said as she took her bag and followed him to the small hallway that exited the chamber. At the middle of it there where two opposite doors and another one at the very end.

Killian opened one of the first doors and showed her inside. "This will be yours for the remaining of our journey, I reckon you've paid enough to warrant you privacy and as much luxury as a pirate ship can offer."

Swan stepped inside and looked around the cabin, her eyes taking everything in. "Thank you, this is very generous of you," she said sincerely.

"I may be a pirate, love, but I'm always a gentleman, I wasn't about to let you bunk down with the crew, you are way too much temptation." He said.

"And I don't have anything to fear from you?" She challenged with an arched eyebrow.

He gave her sly smile, "Gentleman, love. Although if you do feel lonely at night and require some company I wouldn't refuse you." He pointed to the opposite door. "I'm just across the hall."

She huffed, "Don't count on it."

"If you say so, Swan," he shrugged, "well then, chamber pot is the last door of the hall, and like at said, if you require anything, don't hesitate to knock." He backed away until he was standing just outside the door.

"Good night, Captain." She said, starting to close the door, "Thank you," she added before fully closing it.

"Good night, Swan," he whispered to the closed door. He shook his head and headed back to deck to supervise his crew, but even as he was barking orders and eyeing the docks for any sign of activity, and even before falling in his bed for a few hours of sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of the intriguing woman who had captured his attention and was now sleeping across the hall from him.


End file.
